


Enchanted(Literally)

by Speak_now_manchee



Category: Pitch Perfect (Movies)
Genre: F/F, Hogwarts AU, Modern Day Hogwarts AU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-06
Updated: 2016-07-06
Packaged: 2018-07-21 21:28:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7405525
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Speak_now_manchee/pseuds/Speak_now_manchee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Barden University, modern day Hogwarts. After the Battle of Hogwarts, McGonagall took over as Headmistress and decided to ‘spread out’ the teaching of magic and set up another Hogwarts in Georgia, Atlanta. Well kind of. Infused with modern American university and the eccentric style of Hogwarts, Barden University was born. 7 schooling years were cut down to 4 and rules about interaction with Muggles were generally loosened. Cloaking devices were put up everywhere in the university so if any muggles managed to wonder in, they would think all the magic were just special effects (that is if muggles could pass through the extremely high-cut security of the best private school in the entire of Georgia). Barden was best known for their 4(well mostly only 2) acapella groups, The Treble makers, BU Harmonics, High notes and the Barden Bellas.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Enchanted(Literally)

Hogwarts  
Modern Day  
Barden University, modern day Hogwarts. After the Battle of Hogwarts, McGonagall took over as Headmistress and decided to ‘spread out’ the teaching of magic and set up another Hogwarts in Georgia, Atlanta. Well kind of. Infused with modern American university and the eccentric style of Hogwarts, Barden University was born. 7 schooling years were cut down to 4 and rules about interaction with Muggles were generally loosened. Cloaking devices were put up everywhere in the university so if any muggles managed to wonder in, they would think all the magic were just special effects (that is if muggles could pass through the extremely high-cut security of the best private school in the entire of Georgia). Barden was best known for their 4(well mostly only 2) acapella groups, The Treble makers, BU Harmonics, High notes and the Barden Bellas.

Chapter 1

 

Stacie’s P.O.V.

“Are you lost?” Stacie turned around, her confused look stayed as she searched for the owner of the voice. She saw a blonde, dressed in black robes with green undertones, the crest of the snake shining of her robe, with a glimmering Head Girl badge. Her soft blue eyes bore into Stacie’s green eyes, the tips of her lips curled upwards, forming a small smile. “First years are not supposed to be here, you know?” her lips were no longer smiling, instead taking the form of a stern frown, her eyes no longer giving off a warm demeanor, but a I’m giving you a last warning type of impression. Stacie quickly snapped out of her trance and was met with the almost angry face of the blonde. 

“I never caught your name,” Stacie flirtatiously purred out, she stuck out her chest, her cleavage more obvious than before. The blonde merely rolled her eyes at the sight.

“Posen. Aubrey Posen,” she said sticking her hand out.

“Stacie Conrad,” Stacie said, shaking Aubrey’s stuck out hand. Of course their ‘moment’ was short-lived, as Aubrey retained her Head Girl composure and once again told off Stacie for being in the wrong place and ushered her hurriedly towards the entrance of the Great Hall where the other (none late) first years were waiting.

“Well, good luck for Sorting,” Aubrey said before turning around and walking away.

“Wait, I guess I’ll see you around?” Stacie asked, hope evident in her voice.

“Yeah, I guess we will,” the blonde shrugged non-chantly.


End file.
